Saving St Valentine
by RandomWriter101
Summary: Valentine's Day is going to be run by St. Valentine's daughter, Cupid for the very first time. But what is happening when St. Valentine falls ill? Will Cupid be able to find help and save her holiday? Trust me story is better, didn't know how to summarize it. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's a cliché but I had this idea and finally got it all done. So hope you guys enjoy this Valentine's Day story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Jack was upset about the upcoming February. It meant that winter would soon come to an end. Jack knew he couldn't bribe the Groundhog for a whole year, but hey, here in Burgess the snow may be stopping but that just meant that somewhere winter was just beginning. Jack kicked at some of the leftover snow, sure being around the world would be fun, but it just wasn't Burgess.

Jumping onto a tall tree limb he looked out over the town. Closing his eyes he tried to picture it, picture what it used to be. He saw it, the cottages, the smoke coming from the chimneys. The fires lit on especially cold nights. The kids running and playing with each other. The people all dressed in thick wool.

Jack would never admit it, but secretly he missed his old clothes. He loved his hoodie, it was more 'now', but he missed the old days. It was kinda hard to think of it like that. He changed so much with the decades and centuries that past. But now that he knew everything he missed it. He loved seeing the people grow from 300 years ago to now.

Things had changed but yet were exactly the same. Sure the fashions had changed, but some things were still the same. He still loved the kids. He chuckled to himself, before he was a Guardian he loved nothing more that to mess with people, of any age.

Freezing kids tongues, slipping people on the road, making the wind blow chilly freezing air. But whenever he came home he always had the most fun. Maybe he was meant to be a Guardian after all, after all he did love kids and having fun.

"Jack!" He heard his name being called. Jack's eyes shot open, he thought he had just been too caught up in his memories till he heard it again. "Jack!" Looking down he smiled at his friend, floating down he met Jamie.

Jamie smiled up at his friend. "Hey Jack." Jack ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Hey Jamie."

This had become almost like a routine for the two. Jack would go around bringing fun and snow during the day, but as soon as it was 3 o'clock in Burgess Jack would fly over to spend time with Jamie. Jack liked the kid, he was like a little brother to him, like the sister he had lost.

"So how was school?" Jack started off as they walked through the woods. He noticed a change in the boy's posture, his shoulders slumped.

Jack stopped and looked at his friend. "What happened?"

"Well," Jamie trailed off, not looking his friend in the eye. Taking a deep breathe the little boy started. "Valentines Day is coming up," but he didn't finish because Jack stopped him.

"Woah woah woah." His face scrunched up and he moved his hand each time he spoke. Jamie stared at the teen with a confused expression. Jack opened his eyes and looked down. "Valentine's Day?"

Jamie nodded. Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing," Jack shrugged. "Just never really saw the point of the holiday."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess you're right," the two continued their walk. "It's just, well on Valentines Day we usually made cards for everyone. But now it's like no one wants to anymore. Sure we might get candy, but you only give cards to people you 'like like'." Jack looked down with a disgusted look and groan, Jamie laughed. "Yeah, exactly. So I can't give any one a Valentine's Day card without what people might think."

Now Jack gave fun to kids almost everyday, now it was his turn. He didn't let the slight pink tint in the boy's face go unnoticed. With a grin Jack started. "Oh and what idea would that be Jamie? Who were you planning on giving a valentine to?" He started poking the younger boy who only scowled and walked away.

"No one," he whined. But Jack didn't stop. "Oh come on Jamie. A big shot like you, you've probably got like tons of Valentines Day cards to give out." It was then that Jack saw the smile on his face. "Yeah right. But I don't think I'm giving anyone a Valentine this year, maybe just give Cupcake and Pippa something."

Jack ruffled the boys hair. "Yeah, who needs gooey Valentines Day stuff." Jamie laughed. "You said it."

º~º~º~º

Somewhere high above the clouds there lay a fortress. Much like Tooth's palace it was hidden through thick cumulonimbus, cumulus, stratus. A large ebony palace could be seen through the clouds. So sleek and white it was as if it was made out of solid clouds. All over the gleaming white utopia sweet music could be heard. Small childlike things were flying and playing harps.

This was the home to the one St. Valentine. Here he was preparing for his holiday, or more so now his daughter's holiday. St. Valentine was the original 'cupid' yes, but he was getting up in the years, and so was his daughter. His daughter, Cupid, was more than ready to take flight and aim.

She looked happily upon the globe through the clouds. Laying lazily she gazed at the people. She smiled and created a bow and arrow out of the clouds. Taking a random aim she fired the harmless arrow. Her father flew in a gazed worriedly upon his daughter. Sensing her father's presence she turned and smiled. "Hey dad!" She exclaimed. Valentine smiled back for her sake.

"Have you practiced today?" He gave a genuine laugh at his daughter's reaction. Rolling her eyes she plopped back on the cloud-like bed. "Dad I've been training for this for over a hundred years." She flew to her father and hugged him. "I'm ready dad, I love archery and humans. I was practically made for this job. You know besides the obvious reasons why I'm made for this."

St. Valentine laughed but stopped as a shiver went down his spine. He looked around his fortress in the clouds urgently.

"Dad, what is it?" Cupid harped worriedly.

Still feeling the chill St. Valentine flew out of the palace and went flying through the clouds. Seeking out his helpers, his children cherubs.

He saw his many cherubs fly around making preparations for the upcoming Valentine's Day. It was just a little thing, but he noticed. As his cherub helpers were flying around he noticed some of them change. Going from the amazingly beautiful cherubs to clouds. He frowned slightly at watching his children of happiness melt into the sky.

He landed on a cloud and looked at some of them that were still there. Landing on a cloud he noticed his wings droop, then it hit him.

He was vanishing, losing his faith. His holiday was in jeopardy, he needed help.

"Daddy what's wrong with your wings?" He looked up, noticing his daughter for the first time.

"It's the children, Cupid. They...they don't believe." He watched as she became crestfallen. Straightening up he walked over to Cupid, losing feathers all the way. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Cupid, my sweet Cupid. You've been training all your life, training to take my place on Valentine's Day. And now, you must save it."

Cupid nodded. Flying up she looked at her father, who looked slightly older than she had ever seen him. "I'll do it daddy, I promise."

"Go to the Guardians, they will help you." Cupid flew down, slicing through the clouds. She had heard little of 'The Guardians' but knew enough that her father's words were true. They would help. If anyone could saved a doomed holiday it was them, right?

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Really I am open to anything. Reviews, ideas. So yeah whatever. Teehee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger but I'm going to be back tracking in this chapter. This chapter is going to be more 'Cupid' based. It's going to be her life from how she came to be to now. So I hope you guys enjoy. And if you guys could go to my profile I kinda need help, I've got a poll going on and need you, the readers, help.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned it.**

St. Valentine watched as his daughter took flight and was out of sight. Sighing he slumped on the cloud. How could this be happening? Why were people losing faith?

He felt weak, well at least it was him and not his daughter. Laying upon one of the clouds he went into a deep sleep, thinking of things in the past, how much his daughter meant to him.

º~º~º~º

_Valentine enjoyed his work. He loved working as a holiday spirit, bringing love to those who so deserved it, but couldn't find it on their own. It was just another normal Valentine's Day. Valentine strung back his arrow and aimed it at Eleanor, a young girl with fair skin and long blonde hair tied back and hidden in her bonnet. He had been keeping an eye on her for a few months now. She had her eyes set on a boy named Robin, but he wasn't the one for her. She needed a little help finding it._

_Pulling back his arrow he let it fly. She looked up and felt strange, shaking away the chill she walked around the corner, and right into someone with their nose stuck in a book._

_The boy and girl knocked into each other. "Forgive me I'm so terribly," she trailed off at seeing the boy's face, he had an olive complexion and sandy blonde hair, his blues met hers. "Uh," she was at a lost for words. The guy put his hand on his head, Valentine took another aim and shot it at the boy. His eyes grew wide as he lifted his head up. Taking out his hand he helped her up. "My apologizes milady, I was not looking where I was going." The girl reached down and picked up something that was on the dirt. She gaped at the title blushing it she handed it back to him. "I think you may have dropped this."_

_He looked curiously at her face. "Have you read it?" He smiled at the shock on her face but nodded. "Don Quixote is my favorite."_

"_So you have read others?" Samantha's jaw dropped, her face growing read for another reason._

"_Uh, not necessarily. Women should not really read, it is unethical." The man laughed and she furrowed her brow at him. "My apologies madam but I do not believe that."_

_Her eyes grew wide, "You do not?"_

"_Not at all, anyone should be able to enjoy a work as magnificent as this," he gestured to the book. "Anyone who thinks different is truly wrong." The man then extended his hand and took hers. Kissing it gently he smiled sheepishly. "I'm Thomas miss and you are?"_

_Eleanor was a bit shocked but smiled. "Eleanor, sir," she curtsied. He laughed and let go of her hand._

"_It was a delight to meet you Miss Eleanor. Perhaps we could, uh, meet again? Possibly speak about the other works you have or _haven't_ read?" Eleanor smiled and nodded. "I would greatly appreciate that, Thomas."_

_Valentine smiled as he watched the two converse. He watched as Thomas began to walk the young woman home. He loved these moments, the moment when he was able to give two people the path to each other. His day was finally reaching its end and Valentine felt very pleased with all he had done, the people he had paired together._

_He flew around a bit before seeing a strange sight. It was dark outside and he saw a woman through a window in a house. She had red curly locks that framed her face perfectly and shimmering blue eyes. This woman was strange, he focused on her but could find nothing._

_To Valentine that was strange. If ever he picked someone out he would be able to see another, their other half if you will. But with this woman he did see someone, but the person was silhouetted. He was incapable of focusing on her other half's face. Flying closer he noticed she was not alone in the house. The woman was sitting with a small boy, with a story book sitting on both of their laps. Looking around he noticed a painting of a the woman and boy, but there was also a man in the painting. Realization hit Valentine like one of his arrows._

_She had lost him. This woman, Victoria, no longer had a 'one'. It was once believed that this race, humans, were made with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power the gods split them in half, and they spent all their lives searching for their other half. Valentine did what he could to bring those halves together to create a whole. He truly believed that Simon had been Victoria's other half. It broke Valentine's heart to think of what she must feel. But looking closer he noticed the woman was not in pieces but smiling, smiling down as she read the words of the story to the child. Valentine found this curious as he flew away, he decided that he would visit this woman the next day. It was not normal for one of the few spirits who could be seen to generally approach humans. 'Unless you're Pitch', Valentine thought. But he would, he wanted to talk to her, find out her secret._

_The next day Valentine prepared himself for his travel to the world again. He disguised his wings by tucking them close to his back and wearing one of the large coverings, or jackets they used._

_Flying around the place of Victoria's home he found he at a large open space, she was sitting on a bench while her son was playing with other children. Flying down he discreetly made his way to her. He sat down next to her and she looked at him. Using his power Valentine made himself appear slightly older than usual, seeming close to her age. Victoria glanced at him, gave him a polite smile, then looked back at the children._

"_Uh, hello." Valentine wasn't so sure what to do, he very rarely spoke to humans. Victoria took her eyes off of her son and smiled at the stranger again. "Hello."_

_Valentine nodded his head towards the children playing. "Is one of them yours?" He notice a warm glow appear in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Daniel." As if by instinct she looked at her son. "Daniel, do be careful!" She called to her son. A little boy turned and smiled. "Yes ma'am." Another much older boy turned and smiled at the mother. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith, I won't let anything happen to him." The boy then picked up Daniel, causing many to squeal. Victoria sighed in relief. "Thank you Jack," she called out. "Make sure that you do." Victoria turned her attention back on the man. "My apologies sir. Do you have any?"_

_Valentine was a bit taken a back by the question, but shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Trying to get down to why he was here he asked nonchalantly. "So where's his father?" He notice the light in her eyes dim slightly, Valentine felt a bit bad for that but had to make sure. "Uh, he is," she paused. "No longer with us."_

_Valentine looked at her sadly, acting a bit uncomfortable to keep up the charade. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Did you lose him?" Victoria nodded. Edging in a bit more Valentine continued. "Was he a good man?"_

_The woman gave a small dry chuckle. "Yes, yes he was. He was brave and strong and," her voice trailed off. "The one?" Valentine offered, Victoria gave a weak smile and nodded. For a moment the two just sat and watched the children play. After awhile Valentine noticed the color and smile return to her face. It was quite a puzzle that the matchmaker just had to crack. "Forgive me milady I don't want to seem too brash but how do you do it?"_

_She looked at him confusedly. "Do what exactly, sir?" Valentine gestured to her face. "Stay so happy? I don't want to seem rude but how were you able to lose the one man you loved and still seem so joyful?"_

_Valentine wasn't sure how she would act, he half expected her to become angry with him for bringing up what should be such dark memories. But instead the woman smiled and laughed. "Oh you want to know my secret do you?" Valentine nodded. "Well," Victoria lowered her voice as if telling a secret. "It's actually because of him." Valentine followed her finger as it pointed out into the group of children playing. Victoria laughed at the confused look on his face. "Forgive me sir for laughing but it seems strange that you do not understand." Valentine looked back at the woman and took one of her hands. "Please, explain it to me then."_

"_Well it's because of Daniel. When I lost Simon I felt like my world had shattered. I probably have never felt such a pain in my life."_

"_I couldn't imagine," Valentine whispered. Victoria gave a sad smile before continuing. "But when I was at my lowest, when I honestly felt like I could fall no lower, Daniel was there. A beautiful baby, my child. I knew then that no matter what happened he was my son. He's my happiness now, if ever I feel upset or sad about what happened Daniel is always there for me. I do miss Simon I do, but there's just nothing quite like the love between a child and parent."_

_Valentine was shocked by the answer. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this was something else entirely. Gently, Valentine took the woman's hand in his own. She looked shocked at him, but didn't move. Gently Valentine kissed it, as he had seen others do. "Thank you so much, miss." Standing up he was just about to leave when she called out to him._

"_I may not know your name or who you are, but trust me sir, you will find someone. I did, maybe a certain spirit will bring you to your happiness." Valentine smiled a genuine smile and nodded._

_Walking away he released his wings from their prison, and flew to his paradise. For the next few days Valentine pondered on her words. Even though he was the spirit of love, bringing men and women together, he knew _he_ would never have a '_one_'. But over the past few decades Valentine had felt empty, he loved what he did, but he felt like he never received any sort of true happiness that she had described. A few years had passed before Valentine had his solution. Young Victoria had been right, a spirit could bring him happiness, but it wasn't the one she was thinking of. But Valentine wasn't sure if she would grant him what he was asking for._

_He had sent an invitation via cherub and waited for days. Then one day he felt a strong wind and smelled rain and flowers, turning he greeted his visitor. "Good day Mother Nature." He bowed in her presence. The usually cold and calculating spirit smiled, she always had a soft spot for the matchmaker. "Always such a gentleman Valentine."_

_She sat down with him as he set up some tea. Pouring two cups Mother Nature accepted hers with a small 'thank you'. For awhile the two just spoke of random things, the children, the humans, the seasons. They spoke for almost an hour, Mother Nature lowered her cup and looked at her friend. "Why have you called for me exactly Valentine?"_

_Valentine gulped, so she knew this wasn't strictly a social visit. "Seraphina," the woman looked taken aback by him using her real name. Changing her face to a more serious feature she looked at him, this was something big. "Yes Valentine?"_

_Taking a deep breath he began. "How long have I worked bringing love to those who cannot find it alone?"_

"_More than 300 years." Mother Nature did not miss a beat. Valentine continued. "And for all those years I have loved doing my job, it was what I was made for, but." He sighed, not meeting Nature's eye. "Things have changed." Instantly Nature started going off. "Are you saying that you are no longer happy with the job you possess?" She started ranting before Valentine put up a hand to stop her. "Seraphina no, it is not that I want to quit, it is merely that I feel out of sorts. For the last few years I've felt, empty. I did not understand what it was I felt but a few years ago I spoke with a woman."_

"_Victoria Smith, the widow." Valentine nodded at being caught. "Yes, I saw that she had lost her husband and I could not understand how she could be so... content. I spoke with her and she told me it was her child that kept her happy even though she had lost her other half. It made me realize something." Valentine stared off into space for a moment as he collected his thoughts. Mother Nature leaned in, curious as to what he had discovered. "And what is it that you have realized?"_

"_I bring love to men and women everywhere on what has been deemed 'Valentine's Day'. That is my day to pair couples who cannot find love themselves. But there is more to love than just between a couple. There is the love that is strong when connected to a family, I don't want to just pair others up. I want to strengthen love between others as well. Whether it be between man and woman, friends, siblings, or anyone!" Valentine said, an eagerness in his tone. Mother Nature smiled. "I'm so glad you've discovered this Valentine." She frowned however when she noticed an uncharacteristic gleam in his eyes. "Valentine," she started soft. "Why have you asked me come just to tell me this?" Valentine took his friend's hand. "Seraphina I have something I need to ask."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Speaking with Victoria about her child I wondered. Could you give me the honor of having a child to raise myself?" Saying Mother Nature was a bit taken aback would have been an understatement. "Why would you ask me for this?"_

"_Because my dear friend we both know that I cannot have children. I have no 'one' I traded my chance for that when I accepted my bow and arrow. But is there no way for me to have a child? I have my cherubs, but it's not the same. Please Seraphina have mercy on me, is there no way?" He sounded desperate._

_Mother Nature stood and walked away, thinking hard on this puzzle. She was Mother Nature, she had the ability to give life where it was needed, it was indeed needed here. Walking a little ways Mother Nature scooped up a hand full of clouds. She turned. "Valentine, go and fetch one of your arrows?"_

_Valentine did as he was told and moments later he flew with one of his magic arrows. He noticed that the cloud in her hands was sculpted. Gently, Mother Nature took the arrow out of his hand. "Your hand please." Valentine gave her his hand. "Now Valentine, you do know there is a price for the service I am to give you, correct?" Valentine nodded. "I understand there is always a price." Mother Nature nodded. "Very well." Using the tip of the love arrow Mother Nature pricked his finger, the arrow vanished in a cloud of pink and a single drop of blood landed on the clouds in her hands. Mother Nature handed Valentine the sculpture. Slowly the clouds melted away to reveal a baby. The child opened her eyes, Valentine was shocked at the color of blue that they were. It reminded him of her, and he noticed a tuft of fiery red hair. He knew that his daughter would grow up to be just as beautiful as Victoria Smith. He looked back up at Mother Nature with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much. What shall I name her?"_

_Putting a hand on his shoulder Mother Nature looked upon the child. "Her name is Cupid, and yours has changed my friend."_

"_What do you mean changed?"_

_Mother Nature smiled. "You are no longer just Valentine, but Saint Valentine, a title a daughter can be proud of."_

"_What is your price Mother Nature, whatever can I pay for such an amazing gift?" Mother Nature's eyes became down cast. "This child, St. Valentine will be your successor. You shall raise her and train her in the art of archery. In due time there will come a time where she will replace you and take over your duties." She half expected Valentine to revolt, to force the child back upon her, claim he would do no such thing. But perhaps she had been spending too much time among the humans herself for he simply nodded. "If that is what is needed of me that I shall not stop it."_

º~º~º~º

"_Daddy look I'm doing it." Cupid squealed happily as she flew through the clouds._

"_Yes, yes my darling, higher, faster." St. Valentine cried enthusiastically as he watched over her, flying by her side. His daughter had grown so much and now was starting to fly, Valentine could never think of a moment when he had been happier._

_Even with the new addition to his life St. Valentine never failed to do his job, and was never too distracted. But he was doing it, he was raising a daughter, a beautiful child he could call his own. He flew by watching his daughter squeal in delight at her new found talent. "Cupid watch-" But it was already too late, she flew right into a cloud and was gone from his sight. His eyes grew wide in fear. "Cupid!" He called out to his daughter. After a minute he heard something, flying after her into the cloud he found her laughing on a bed of white. Letting out a sigh of relief he flew down and looked at his daughter._

"_Are you okay darling?" Cupid was laughing as she laid there on the cloud. St. Valentine smiled and helped his daughter up. "Did someone not watch where they were going?" He teased her, tickling her stomach, causing her to squeal again. "I'm sorry Daddy." she said after awhile. Walking back to their palace she held onto her father's hand. St. Valentine smiled down at her and picked her up. "Don't apologize my angel, we always fall sometimes, but it's only bad if you don't try to pick yourself back up." His daughter smiled up at him. Fluttering out of his arms she attempted to fly again, St. Valentine following her. "Look Daddy, I'm picking myself up!" St. Valentine nodded. "Yes, yes you are Cupid."_

_She flew up to him and hugged him. "I love you daddy." St. Valentine's eyes grew wide and a single tear ran down his face, he never thought he would ever hear those words. Hugging his little Cupid back he said softly. "I love you too my darling."_

º~º~º~º

"_Daddy?" Cupid looked up at her father. She hadn't seen him as much within the past couple days, just like every year._

"_Yes my angel?" St. Valentine just returned from the human land. He always felt bad around this time of year, he didn't like leaving Cupid, but he couldn't neglect his duties or he might lose Cupid._

"_Where do you go?" St. Valentine had been waiting for this moment. Putting up his arrows he sat on one of the plushy chairs. Patting his lap Cupid sat on his lap. Looking at his daughter St. Valentine told her of where he came from and his job. Then he told her how she would be doing it one day. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure at his story. She smiled and hugged him. "I can't wait to. I wanna be just like you when I grow up."_

_He looked down at her. "Well you know, before you can start you have to learn." Her eyes grew brighter._

º~º~º~º

"_Yes, just like that," St. Valentine instructed his daughter as she held a bow. This was her first time training with the tools of the trade. Cupid was a natural, which would be obvious. "Now hold back your other hand, keep your thumb up to you lip, yes just like that. Now aim, hold it, aaaannnnd... Release." Cupid let go of the arrow and it whipped through the air and landed on the target, a perfect shot. Cupid smiled proudly and cheered at her success. St. Valentine clapped, he smiled proudly down at his daughter. "That was perfect my little archer. You're going to be an amazing matchmaker."_

º~º~º~º

"_Cupid! Cupid, where are you?" St. Valentine had returned back from yet another year. He was now flying around the clouds, looking for his daughter. He eventually found her, he sighed when he saw her. She had grown exactly as he had assumed. She had long, curly red hair. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, shimmering as she focused on her target. There were multiple targets set up, slowly she pulled back the first arrow. Then with such an amazing skill she hit the bullseye on each target in a matter of seconds. She smiled proudly at her marks, St. Valentine clapped, always proud of her skill. Turning around with her hair covering most of her face she smiled mischievously, blowing the hair out of her face she looked at her father._

"_Back already?" She said teasingly._

"_Yes and I thought you would be watching, like you usually do."_

_Her smile faltered slightly, pouting she turned and aimed at another target that morphed out of the clouds and shot. "I've watched you for years, I guess I just sort of lost track of time." St. Valentine's smile frowned, he put his hands on her shoulder's and turned her around. "Cupid, is something wrong?"_

_Cupid turned with a huff at her father. "Nothin' dad." She turned around. _So this is what raising a teenager is like_**,**__ St. Valentine thought to himself. "Well something is bothering you, you always practice when you're upset." _

"_Yeah dad but I also practice when I'm happy, sad, angry, I _always_ practice." There was nothing but silence between the two. "Cupid, darling just tell me what's bothering you." Cupid looked in his eyes, then dropped them to the ground. "It's just that," she let out a sigh. "You always say that one day I'm supposed to take over for ya. And I'm not saying that I want to take over it's just that, can't I at least go with ya? See how it's actually done before it's my time," in the heat she pulled back another arrow and shot at another target. St. Valentine sighed, he should've known he couldn't keep her up in the clouds forever. "Alright," her eyes shot in his direction, hope gleaming in them. "How about we go around tomorrow first, just so __you can get comfortable with being near humans." He put his arm around his daughter's __shoulders and led her home. "And to teach you how to focus on people, teach you the true skill of the trade. Then maybe next year you can accompany me out."_

º~º~º~º

_And of course she took to the skill like a fish to water. She was a natural and St. Valentine loved to see her work. He had never been prouder than when she had asked him if she could do it on her own next year._

"_I don't mean taking it over completely, just you know, try it on my own for once. Get a feeling of being independent." Just as the years she had grown into a beautiful young woman St. Valentine had also grown older. Not a lot, he was far from being an old man, but he did seem older than his daughter, slightly more aged._

"_Are you sure you want to do it Cupid?" She nodded in response, very eager. He smiled and nodded, she squealed with so much excitement and hugged her father. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She exclaimed, St. Valentine chuckled as he hugged her back._

"_Alright but it's only a few weeks away, how can I trust that-"_

"_I've already been watching them for the past few months, just like you taught me." She smiled, so she had prepared for this, had been waiting to ask him. "And I've been practicing, of course, and-"_

_St. Valentine held up his hands. "Alright, alright, alright. I understand you've thought this through and I'm proud of you." He hugged his daughter. Looking down at her he pushed her away so he could see her face. "But remember what I have taught you my angel. You are responsible for the pairing of men and women who need assistance in love, but also the love of others. Not just couples but spread the love to everyone who needs it." Cupid nodded. "Use the red arrows for couples and the pink ones for others, I got it." She hugged him one last time._

"_Thanks so much dad, I promise I won't let you down." St. Valentine knew that, there was no way she would ever let him down._

º~º~º~º

_St. Valentine rested among the clouds, watching over what he could. Suddenly he felt a wind and a familiar earthy scent filled his nostrils. Without turning from his position in the clouds he said in a steely voice. "I wondered when you would come."_

"_I wish that I wouldn't have to." Mother Nature said in her normal impassive voice. St. Valentine turned and stood, greeting his old friend. She looked hard at him. "I can't say I'm surprised, but I had expected more from you St. Valentine." She was using his full title, this was serious._

"_I know, but I just couldn't, she's so full of life. Cupid was born specifically for this part, I just couldn't tell her the whole truth." He lowered his eyes in shame. Mother Nature stepped closer._

"_I understand, you believe that if she knew she would regret the job, and resent you." She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "But she needs to know. She's going it alone this year, she's years away from becoming the next matchmaker. She needs to know what she's signing up for. Tell her what you've given up, that to spread love to others, to find 'the one' for others she had to give up her chance of ever having one. If she were to fall for one of them and not know that was forbidden wouldn't that just make it worse?" St. Valentine nodded. "I will tell her the truth. After."_

"_Make sure that you do my friend. You do still remember the price yes?" She asked him that same question every year around this time and always he gave the same answer. "I love her, she is my daughter. I'm willing to pay whatever price is necessary." Mother Nature nodded. "Very well, good evening Val." And just like that she was gone, St. Valentine turned his attention back to the mortal world, his thoughts wandering._

º~º~º~º

And now that time had come. But something had come into the way of it all. Softly St. Valentine prayed to MiM that his daughter would be alright, that she would succeed.

**A/N: So how was it? A few foot notes: 1) Don't think any of names from the past mean anything, the only thing I added was Jack, yeah Jack Frost. 2) Also in case you didn't notice with the way I tried to describe Cupid is like Merida in _Brave_ so when you read for her think of Merida. 3) For those of you have seen _Hotel Transylvania _I picture Cupid and Valentine's relationship like Mavis and Dracula.**

**I hope you guys like it, the next chapter should be more 'present' type in the now and what's going on with everything so yeah, hope you guys liked it.**

**Shout outs: Thanks so much to delphigirl689 and HermioneandMarcus, you guys have been so great with your reviews. And for all you others please review, I really need some feedback good or bad just something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I know it's been awhile but I haven't been feeling like doing this story so much. Only two people have voted for my poll, one YES and NO... sooooo I didn't know what to do. This chapter is like I said before more of the here and now, but I don't know what to do from here. So until more people vote I don't know where to go.**

**Poll: In my story "Saving St. Valentine" should I pair Cupid up with Jack Frost? I want her attitude and personality to fit that of Merida in BRAVE and she had no love interest. But should I pair her with Frost anyway? YES NO**

**You choose. Also there are pictures of my 'Merida' Cupid on deviantart, downonmyknees is the artist.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

Cupid flew high in the clouds, her wings beating fast. She started to make a plan in her head.

1) Find the Guardians

2) Ask for help

3) Save my father and the love of everyone

It seemed like a good plan but with a small problem, she wasn't sure where to go first. She knew her and her father weren't the only ones who worked and lived to bring joy to the people. Cupid usually stayed in her palace and didn't venture out much, her father was a bit protective and Cupid never disagreed. She did however know of Mother Nature; an old friend of her father's, very neutral. The Leprechaun; helped out when asked, lived in Ireland, his accent was similar to her own. And the Boogeyman, Cupid had never actually seen him, but she knew enough from her torturous studies.

She also knew of the big four, the Guardians. Those who were hand picked by Man in Moon himself. As she flew she went over all that she knew of each one in her head.

North St. Nicolas: A former treasure hunter who now was a toy maker for children. Nice man, big heart, full of wonder. Child Alias - Santa Clause. Time of year - December 25th, Christmas.

E. Aster Bunnymund: A fearless member of an extinct pooka culture. Cold and hard on the outside, really kind and soft within, full of hope. Child Alias - Easter Bunny. Time of year - First Sunday in April, Easter.

Toothiana: Also part of an extinct culture, Sisters of Flight. Was a child of a human and fairy. Very beautiful, a true treasure, unconditionally loving, but fierce when necessary. Child Alias - Tooth Fairy. Time of year - All year.

Sandman 'Sandy': Well kept to himself. A warm and soft man, uses sand to communicate. Child Alias - Sandman. Time of year - all year.

Cupid had spent her time in many ways. If she was not practicing she was doing her studies. She thought them frightfully boring at the time, but sometimes her father would make them fun and entertaining. Now she was thankful for her lessons. It wasn't just the fact that she studied and knew these facts, Cupid liked compiling lists about others. It sorta came with her territory, being a matchmaker in training, learning facts about people and who they best fit with.

Thinking back through her list she decided on the Tooth Fairy. The fairy, Toothiana, would be the easiest to find out of them all, she lived in the clouds like her. Cupid flew over Southeast Asia and knew this was where she was known to reside. She flew higher than the mountains and smiled at the familiar sights of the sky. Cupid looked speechless at the literal bird's eye view. The mountains where a great part of the scenery, the sky was a rich pink, the clouds matching the color. In an instant she felt something zoom past her, instinctively she grabbed an arrow and took aim. Then another colorful ball zoomed past. Flying slowly she noticed that they were little winged fairies. _Like the cherubs from home these creatures must be helpers,_ Cupid thought to herself.

Flying closer to the palace she noticed more and more of these fairies. She flew over the ceiling and listened to a hyperactive voice.

"There's another one over New York a canine. Ashley Owens in San Diego oh, it's her last one, take special care of it." The feminine voice seemed to speak on and on without a breath.

Cupid fluttered down to the floor and marveled once again at the sight before her. This palace was much different from hers at home. This palace was of actual stone, not solid clouds. The designs of each palace was beautifully breathtaking, the colors and designs, it was amazing. She looked up and saw the said hummingbird fairy, she was flitting all around. Her little helpers were holding teeth and putting them in little containers that came out of the walls. There was a small globe lighting up.

Soon she heard a squeaking in her ear, she turned to see one of the fairies near her face, squeaking. Then just as soon as she saw it it zoomed away. She thought she saw it next to the actual fairy, squeaking quickly. Toothiana's head shot up and she flew quickly to Cupid, her face a little to close to hers.

"Oh my goodness, _you're Cupid_?" Her voice was an octave too high for Cupid's taste. Scrunching her face Cupid nodded. Instantly the hyperactive fairy grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "I can't believe it, I've never met you. This is really special, your father talks about you but you're always a close to home type of girl aren't you? I'm Toothiana, it's so nice to meet."

Cupid's thoughts flooded together, with the other women's voice speaking a mile a minute, her hand shaking fast, feeling like it would come right off. She had to interrupt her now, she was on a mission and she could not be sidetracked. "Excuse me," she said slightly louder than necessary. Her slight Scottish accent echoed through the walls. The Tooth Fairy looked shocked, then embarrassed, her face a bit flushed. "I'm sorry it's just been a busy week and I'm a little jumpy." She took a deep breathe, her wings stopped and she stood next to the girl. Cupid realized that she wasn't that much taller than her, like herself this fairy seemed to prefer flying over walking.

"It's fine I just, I," she trailed off. Everything that had happened came crashing in on her, this was actually happening, this was real. She and her father were both in trouble, for a moment Cupid felt helpless, her heart dropped to her stomach. Toothiana noticed this in the girl's face and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Cupid closed her eyes and when she exhaled she let it all out. Opening her eyes with her usual fire she looked hard at the fairy. "My father and I need your help."

º~º~º~º

Jamie walked with Jack to the park, where the others were. Pippa and Cupcake waved at the young boy as he met up with them. "Hey guys," Jamie called.

Claude walked up to the two and high-fived the winter spirit. "Hey Frost."

"Hey Claude," Jack smiled at him, then he looked at the others. "You guys excited for Valentine's Day?" This question gained an instant response. Claude and Caleb did matching gagging motions, Jamie laughed at them. Pippa and Cupcake rolled their eyes at them. And Monty blushed slightly. Jack's smile grew and his eyes gleamed mischievously. "I'll take that as a no?"

That's when it started. "Yeah man, I mean really? It's a stupid holiday, we're too old for that kind of stuff." Caleb started, his face twisted in mock disgust.

Pippa scowled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just like we're too old for the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, HELLO?!" She gestured to Jack. "We fought with them. We're not that old anyway." Cupcake nodded silently in agreement.

"And besides guys, it's not like it's _that_ stupid, right?" Monty asked nervously, kicking at the ground. Claude and Caleb instantly noticed the smaller one's discomfort, perfect to taunt. "Ooh," Caleb started. "Sounds like Monty has a crush on someone," Claude added. They started dancing around the blond one, teasing him.

"Hey," Cupcake's yell made them instantly stopped. All eyes were on her. "Leave him alone."

The guys looked at her, but they did stop. "Come on Cupcake," Jamie started toward the newest member. "Even Jack thinks it's a stupid holiday," he turned toward his best friend. "Right Jack?"

All eyes were glued to him, for a moment Jack forgot where he was, he was just watching the younger ones with amusement. Wow, it definitely was different when the kids actually noticed you. Blinking and shaking Jack cleared his head. Leaning on his staff he looked at the others. "Well," did they just lean? "Yeah, I mean, come on. I think it's just a silly holiday, full of dumb cards and people teasing you so yeah. I don't like Valentine's Day." There was a moment where the two girls looked at each other. Pippa shrugged, "I guess, maybe." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Yeah," Monty agreed.

Cupcake's face scrunched up. "Well fine then, I was gonna give you all something but now I guess I won't." With that she walked away from the group.

"Yo," Claude said, watching their friend leave. "What's her deal?" Caleb finished the question. Jack just shrugged.

The sun was starting to set and he watched as the kids began making their way home. Then it was just him and Jamie. Jack looked down at the child, his first believer. Jamie seemed to be deep in thought, Jack nudged him. "Whacha thinkin' about?" Jamie looked up and opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Jack? Since it's February, that means that spring is only a few weeks away, right?"

Instantly Jack knew what this was about, Jamie was afraid of losing him. He knelt down and looked at his friend. "Jamie, after Easter and the boogeyman, did I leave?" Jamie shook his head. "But that was last year, what if," he paused, as if he didn't want to say it. "What if you don't come back?" Jack looked at the child's face, he saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Jamie, you have to understand something. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'll always be here in the winter. In the spring and summer I may not be right here, but like I said before, I'll always be with you here." He touched Jamie's chest where his heart was, then he put the kid in a headlock and mussed up his hair. Jamie playfully pulled away, yelling at him. "Whether you like it or not, I'll always be here for you." Jack let go after a minute and pushed him forward. "Now go home, your mom is probably wondering where you are." Jamie grinned and ran home turning to wave at Jack. Jack smiled and waved back.

He felt the wind blow under him as he flew up to the telephone pole. He took a walk, thinking about what Jamie had said. Jack was honest when he said he would always be there, but would Jamie? Jack felt a pang in his heart. Jamie was just like his sister in so many ways, in fact they could be the same. Jack knew that one day kids stopped believing, Jack dreaded the day when Jamie would no longer remember him. It'll be like he had lost another sibling.

He didn't know how long his mind had been wondering until he saw the familiar golden wisps of sand scattering all over Burgess. He flew up and saw the familiar face of Sandy, who was standing on top of a gold sandy cloud. Jack watched in amusement at the other Guardian's motions. Sandy noticed him and waved, a welcoming smile directed to the newer Guardian. Jack smiled, waving at the Sand Man sending dreams to the children. Realization struck him as he glanced at the stout man.

He had another family, if Jamie ever did forget him...he could handle it.

**A/N: So how'd you guys like this? Like I said it was just a filler, but I'm showing more of why Valentine's Day is being ruined. But like I said before I can't continue until my poll is done, first to 5 wins. Come on vote! Or make your other friends vote, do something I need this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok some pointers before you start reading.**

**1) I've had a lot on my plate right now, so haven't had time to upload.**

**2) But I have most of the next chapter typed and ready when I am.**

**3) Shout out to Morethanmeetstheeye96, she was the one that did all the editing.**

**4) More on her. She is my editor and I am hers, a great girl and writer.**

**5) Sorry, the reason I'm giving her a shout out is because she was the one that did this special thing. This chapter is the first time I'm typing Merida/Cupid with a Scottish accent, didn't know how to do it, but Morethanmeetstheeye96 did.**

**6) If the Scottish accent isn't good tell me and I'll stop.**

**7) Also I've used my friends account to post pictures of said Cupid (not drawn) it's on deviantart, downonmyknees.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the awesomeness that is Rise of the Gurdians. Shares Cupid with Disney designers, (not really)**

Cupid hadn't told her much, just that her father was in trouble and she believed only the Guardians could help. Quickly Tooth and the young girl left the palace, on their way to the other Guardians.

Tooth couldn't believe it as she zipped through the clouds with the spirit of love behind her. _Well spirit in training technically_, Tooth thought to herself.

She knew all too well what she must be going through. _Poor Vally_. She had just seen him a few decades ago, and now this. She had left most of her fairies to hold down the fort, Baby Tooth was currently in charge. But as usual she wouldn't leave home without a few. Occasionally in their journey she called out orders and her fairies did as told.

"_Ma fatha an' I need yer help ." Cupid's face was serious, but Tooth could see an edge of sadness in her eyes._

"_Help with what?"_

"_Ah'm not sure, all aye know is somethin' is very, very wrong an' I needed ta find tha Guardians ta help." The girl looked at Tooth, her face filled with worry despite the calm and collected tone of her voice. Tooth met her eyes, uncertainty clouding her thoughts. There was someone missing and she was afraid to ask where he might be._

"_I don't want to seem rude Cupid but, uh, why isn't your father here?" she asked hesitantly, waiting to see the girl's reaction. Cupid looked away from Tooth, her eyes taking on a distraught and helpless look Tooth thought this strong girl could never possess. "He couldn' make et." She looked up abruptly before Tooth could ask any other questions. "Aye'll tell ya everythin' ya need ta know, but now aye would appreciate 'avin all the Guardians ta help."_

_Tooth nodded, her wings fluttering into life as she led the helpless spirit to the others._

As they flew Tooth began looking back and watched the young girl flying just behind her. _She's a strong girl, and a fast flyer_, Tooth thought silently about the daughter of St. Valentine as they continued their flight.

Tooth had always been close friends with Valentine and had heard many stories about his daughter in recent visits. She never actually met her before, so as they flew Tooth began to soak up every detail about her. She was obviously a strong and stubborn girl, her bright blue eyes fierce and determined despite the strange circumstances. Her giant mass of red hair was also an amazing trait about her, the wind whipping it to and fro in a giant swirl of red. Her clothes were simple, unlike Tooth's own feathers the girl had on a white robe, like that of the Romans. The ends flowing in the air as her feathery wings pushed forward. She was quite a beautiful girl Tooth noticed.

"So, where exactly ah we goin'?" Tooth shook herself from her thoughts, realizing Cupid had flown right beside her.

"The North Pole," Tooth explained, turning her head. "North's workshop is the best place to have a meeting as severe-I mean as unclear as this." Tooth fumbled over her words. She did not want the girl to feel anymore distressed than she was already.

Cupid nodded numbly and let the fairy lead the way. Tooth looked back at the girl and slowed her pace slightly. "So what exactly happened?" Tooth questioned hesitantly. She wanted as many details as possible, just to be sure if it was what she feared. "You said you and your father needed help. I heard this year was going to be your first year out, but you don't really leave the clouds often."

Cupid nodded. "It is, or _was_ supposed to be mah first year out, but somethin's wrong," she said, her voice taking on an uncertain tone. Whatever it was, it was tearing her up inside, that much Tooth could tell.

"What?" Tooth's bright violet eyes bored into Cupid's blue ones.

Cupid shook her head. "I don' know. Everythin' was normal, then mah father felt somethin' strange com ova 'im. Then he...he started wiltin', Aye don' know what's wrong wit 'im." Tooth could see this was hard on the girl, but the incident sounded all too familiar.

All of a sudden Toothiana changed directions, causing Cupid to falter in her flight. Then speeding up she yelled out. "Oy where ya goin'?"

Tooth turned and glance back at the girl. "It'll be quicker, I know where another Guardian will be, we'll stop by and tell him first." She looked into the unsure face and gave a smile. "Trust me." Cupid scowled, but she had no choice but to trust her. If she had the resources and knew what was going on she would figure this out herself. But alas she did not have the same resources and intel as St. Nicholas North. Cupid would have simply gone to the pole, but thought better if she had a bit more muscle on her side.

Toothiana looked at one of her fairies. "Go to Aster and tell him to meet us at the pole." The little tooth fairy squeaked and zoomed off, Tooth quickly looking at another and told it to inform North of their arrival. Tooth zoomed through the sky, knowing just which town was fast approaching night, dreams at their start. Sure enough moments later the two females were above the town of Burgess, gold sand drifting everywhere.

Tooth flew up to the the source of the sand while Cupid faltered, staying a safe distance away from the two. She stood on one of the wires of a telephone pole and looked around. Her eyes grew in wonder as the gold color covered her eyes, her eyes taking on a gold sheen over the blue. Cupid looked in awe at the sight around her. Thin golden streams sprung all around the sleeping town. Cupid knew about the Sandman, but never thought _this_ would be his work. In her admiration however she had been completely unaware of the person across the street, doing the same thing.

Jack looked at the golden dream sand float around the town. Once again Jack resisted the urge to touch the sand, afraid of stealing someone's dream. His fixation was interrupted by a familiar female voice, Jack searching for the location of the voice. He looked up to see Tooth talking to Sandy. This was a bit strange considering Jack didn't recall any teeth being lost in Burgess, but it wasn't uncommon to see Tooth and Sandy together as she collected teeth and he scattered dreams.

He noticed Tooth abruptly end her conversation with Sandy, shooting away as fast as a hummingbird. Jack was just about to look away from the scene when a bolt of red caught his eye. Turning back, Jack could just make out another person flying with Tooth before the two figures vanished. Curious, Jack began to float over to Sandy, wanting to know what Tooth had been talking to him about.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked. Sandy just shrugged, using the sand above his head he to make a picture of a pole and an arrow. His face seemed serious and Jack nodded. Whatever it was it was important and they were needed at the pole.

Jack flew up, watching Sandy turn the sand around him into a plane. Jack smiled before looking forward again, scowling when he realized Tooth and the stranger were too far ahead. Him and Sandy would never be able to catch them before they got to the pole. _Looks like we'll find out what's happening soon enough_ Jack thought to himself as the wind picked up a burst of speed and shot the Guardian forward.

Tooth looked at Cupid as she flew by her side. She frowned when she saw the exhaustion in the girl's eyes. _Poor thing_, she thought to herself. This was probably the longest she had been away from her home, or at least her father. _And under the worst circumstances. _Tooth slowed her pace to match Cupid's.

_I have to keep going, I can't stop, I can't give up. _Cupid kept running these thoughts through her head as she flew, her long curly red hair whipping behind her. She hadn't known until watching the gold sand around the town just how tired she was. _It's starting to affect me too_, Cupid thought, fear gripping her. She tried to keep her eyes open, it took her a moment to realize she was losing altitude and speed. Her wings were sore and her breathing was becoming heavier. She then realized she could see her breath. She focused on her surroundings, she traveled all over the world and could tell where she was if she focused hard enough.

It was like having a map in her mind. She was like a living GPS, but everything was so foggy. _The North Pole! _That's it, that's where she had to be.

Cupid observed as she flew, it was definitely getting colder, but it didn't matter to her. Living in the clouds it didn't matter how hot or cold it was, it didn't harm or bother her. Then again this was her first time at the pole and it was probably the coldest atmosphere she had been in, she shivered slightly as she tried to adjust.

"Are you all right?" Tooth asked through the bright snow. Cupid rolled her eyes. "Ah'm fine." She shot back. _She's a real tough one and maybe a bit hotheaded_, Tooth smiled sadly. Looking into the distance she could see North's workshop, she sighed and swore she heard the other girl sigh as well. She looked over at her. "Almost there."

Cupid smiled, but the closer she got to the workshop the more exhausted she felt. The Tooth Fairy led the way to an entrance. Cupid landed on her feet and leaned on one of the wooden beams of the room for balance.

Tooth flew past the girl and zipped all around the workshop, looking for the man in charge. She eventually saw him leaving his small workroom. She almost ran right into his big belly before she noticed him. North looked at her with concern. "Tooth, what is problem?" Toothiana's fairy was on North's shoulder, apparently just giving him the message.

"It's Cupid, North," she tugged on the man's arm.

"Cupid?" North asked with confusion.

Tooth tugged harder on the larger man's arm. "Yes, she came to me, she needs our help." She led him to the room she had entered in when she saw E. Aster Bunnymund appear out of the floor. "Oye Sheliah, what's with the emergency meetin'?" Tooth rolled her eyes with annoyance and just pointed. But when she looked she didn't see Cupid standing there. Instead the young girl was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Her face seemed flushed and it was sleek with sweat.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund exclaimed as he bent down to inspect her. Gently lifting her in his arms he took one look at her face and confusion filled his. "Is this?"

"Yes." Tooth answered quickly. "She needs our help, Sandy and Jack are on their way."

"She's got a fever," Bunny noted as he felt her face. Tooth came closer and gently touched the girl's face, it was red and her freckles stood out. She was indeed burning up. Toothiana's heart began to race. "She and I have been flying all night trying to get here. I guess it took a bigger toll on her than I thought." Her voice was high pitched with worry.

"We must take her to infirmary." North exclaimed. He guided Bunny and Tooth through the workshop.

They went through a few doors and Bunny handed over the girl to one of the yeti's. Turning back to Tooth he frowned. "What?" Tooth asked innocently.

"Just thinkin' bout why she's here. I mean, doesn't she usually stay home?" Tooth nodded. "Well actually this was going to be her first year out. Valentine was actually going to throw her a coronation, like a party." Tooth pulled out a white envelope.

"Yeah 'eard bout that. She's supposed to be a real firecracker ain't she?" He snorted and continued walking with the others. "Can't wait for her to come to, Frost'll definitely say something."

Walking back into the meeting room, Toothiana continued her tale while Jack and Sandman entered through the door. "It's just like with Pitch. I don't know if it is him or not, but it's just like when the children stopped believing in me. Vally's wilting, he can't fly." The fear was evident on her face. Bunnymund became serious and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright Toothy," he said confidently. "We'll help 'em."

Jack looked at them confusingly. Obviously he had missed whatever had happened. Jumping down and sitting on one of the benches. "Help who?"

**A/N: So how was it? I had a bit of difficulty with some of the parts. One in particular was Bunny's line about Cupid being a firecracker. I wanted to get the point across the Jack is still new to being a Guardian and knowing people. So because Cupid is just as stubborn or rebellious as him, Jack and Cupid are going to be bumping heads in the beginning. So yeah, if you have any ideas or want to say anything specific about this chapter either click the review button down below or PMessage me.**

**Shout outs:**

**CreativeSpirit28 for helping me out.**

**Morethanmeetstheeye96 for doing the Scottish accent and editing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here we go. Chapter 5. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

Jack flew in the workshop gracefully, accompanied by Sandy. After they entered a yeti hastily ran to the window and shutting it, keeping the cold out. Looking around, Jack noticed the others with solemn expressions. "It's alright Toothy, we'll help 'em." He heard the kangaroo say to Tooth.

Jack looked at them confusingly. Obviously he had missed whatever had happened. Jumping down and sitting on one of the benches, Jack turned with an eager look in his eyes. "Help who?"

Looking at the three Guardians he patiently waited for a response. Tooth was the first to speak. "Well Jack it's uh, I mean..." For once words were lost on the Tooth Fairy. North took the reins (so to speak) in the conversation. "Don't worry about it Jack, not yet." Bunnymund snickered at the whole situation.

Jack rolled his eyes, why was he always out of the loop? "Okay," he said slowly. "If I don't have to worry about who it is, then can I at least now why we're here?" Still leaning his head on his staff he looked at them all, eyes lingering on Tooth. Tooth sighed and fluttered to the winter spirit.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, her face was serious. "Remember last year when you became a Guardian? What Pitch did?"

Jack nodded. "How could I forget, I wasn't even a Guardian and I still had to save you guys." He chuckled to himself. Bunnymund groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack coughed, trying to cover the laugh. "So what about it?"

Tooth's eyes became downcast, her voice was slow but strong as she said. "It's happening again."

Jack's face fell and in an instant he flew off the bench and by Tooth's side. He began firing off questions in a flurry. "Are you okay? What happened? Is Pitch back?" He started firing off question left and right.

"JACK!" There was abrupt silence at the pole by the outburst from the large Russian. Jack's face scrunched up at the silence. Then he followed the other's eyes to the globe where Sandy was currently showing that the lights were still glowing brightly.

"The kid's haven't stopped believin' in us mate." Bunny explained, hopping closer. "It's another one of us that people don't believe in."

Another one of us? What does that mean, Jack thought. Did he mean another one like them? A spirit. Then a dark look came across Jack's face. So they were going to help this person be believed in? Jack rolled his eyes and frowned. "So what?"

The other four Guardians stared at Jack wide eyed. "What do you mean 'so whot'?" Bunnymund asked, towering over Jack, eyes boring into his. Jack leaned forward to, he wasn't going to back down, he didn't last time. This seemed a little too familiar to the other Guardians, they knew this wouldn't end well, like last time. "What I mean _Cottontail_, is _**so what**_ if someone is losing kids or people who believe in them." His voice had an even colder chill than usual when he spoke. "_I_ didn't have anyone believe in me for 300 years, you guys didn't help me then, so why should we help them now?"

Bunny's eyes got wide at the teens words, he crouched down so he was no longer at his full hight, not meeting the younger one's eyes. Tooth gave a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. "Jack," her voice was sad and soft.

Jack turned away, he couldn't stand the way they were looking at him. North walked up to him and Bunny hopped away. "Jack, is not as simple as that. This person needs our help." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "All of our help."

Jack shook off the hand. "Well you can count me out." And with that he flew out of the same window he had entered through, leaving a flurry of flakes in his path. The yeti let out an annoyed sound before shutting the window again. Sandy patted North's arm while Tooth flew to the man. "Don't worry North, he just needs a little time." Then she looked at Bunny, who put his paws up. "What'd I do?"

Tooth's voice was cross, like a mother scolding her child. "I admit Jack was out of line, but don't you think you should apologize for making it worse? This isn't like last year where he was just some irresponsible kid who just cared about himself." She put a hand on her friends shoulders. "He's different now, we all are. I just think you need to tone it down, just a bit." She finished softly.

Bunnymund lowered his ears and shrugged. "I guess you're right, I mean he did have a point."

Tooth nodded. "But he doesn't know that it's St. Valentine and Cupid. He doesn't understand what it would mean if they were no longer believed in."

Sandy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, just like all of us, Cupid brings something the world needs, not jus' the children." North said. "I will go check on girl for a moment." With that North left the room leaving the other Guardians to their thoughts.

º~º~º~º

Anger was filling the young Guardian as he flew out of North's workshop. He flew as fast as the wind would take him, he just wanted to get away. Get away from all of them. He felt tears streak down his cheeks, whether it was from the wind whipping in his eyes or not he didn't care. Flying so fast he was sure he was striking up some cold fronts for places, but he wasn't even paying attention.

His mind was clouded with dark, angry, and sad thoughts. _What makes this person so important. If we can help them be believed in again, why wouldn't they do that for me?_ Jack remember the last 300 years all too well. It's not like being seen for a year will change anything, he could still feel the cold. Not his frosty cold, but a lonely cold. He remembered trying everything, but always nothing. It hurt him so much inside, this whole situation.

Jack wasn't paying attention, flying hard and fast helped clear his mind, only a little. He started slowing down when he noticed the familiar white landscape. It was snowing something fierce here, probably from Jack's troubled mind. Closing his eyes he absorbed the blizzard like an old friend, hearing the wind howl and the snow moving in a frenzy.

Was he back at the North Pole? Jack was sure he hadn't flown that fast, or straight. It hadn't been that long, maybe a few hours of mindless zooming. Looking around his surroundings, through the thick snow he felt a chill of familiarity. Carrying himself with the wind, Jack jumped to another part of the winter wonderland.

He started walking around, clinking his staff on the ground absentmindedly. Then he noticed something in the distance, he squinted his eyes and tried to make it out through the snowflakes. It seemed to be like a large shadow in the distance. Using a giant gust of wind Jack covered the distance quickly. Seeing the object he felt his heart drop.

Standing in the middle of the large expanse of white was a large spike of ice. Like an iceberg, above land. He slowly edged closer to it. It was large and spiky, many shards of ice jutting out randomly. It sparkled and shined, the ice sending a kaleidoscope of blue. But it wasn't just ice that was there, looking closer someone would notice the added feature to the sculpture.

Darkness.

Jack's eyes grew wide at the sight. No, he wasn't in the North Pole, he was in the South Pole. It was like a second home to him, besides Burgess. He spent most of his time here, not feeling so alone when there was no one to ignore you.

Without even thinking Jack smiled slightly to himself. It was actually still here. Then the smile faded at the memories. The memories of how the sculpture's origins, everything that had happened last year. His anger and hurt from moments ago were gone, replaced with an even worse feeling.

Guilt.

Jack hated that feeling, the knot in his stomach. He walked up the icy cliff he had been before, the cliff he had almost thrown his baby teeth from. He had felt so guilty then, so selfish. He had had everything he wanted, but at the same time lost everything he had. But after coming here, to this place, that everything seemed to go right after this. It was here that he had started fixing his mistakes. He had helped save the others, and he was finally seen by someone.

Without thinking about it he jumped, falling through the air. He landed in the cavern Pitch had banished him to. Slowly sitting against the ice he closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, being here will help him figure things out.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe Jack calmed his mind. Why was he here? He tried to think about it. He thought about what he was... a Guardian, and what that meant.

Opening his eyes he made a realization. He realized how wrong he had been. Sure 300 years in solitary could leave a bit of a grudge, but he was better than that. He was a Guardian now, he was someone. He kicked himself for what he said back at the North Pole. He may have had a point, but that still didn't mean he should've said it.

Standing up he looked around the walls of solid ice and smiled. Maybe this would be his place, Tooth had the palace, North had the Pole, and Kangaroo had the Warren. Maybe...maybe this could be his home. Grabbing his staff he shot out of the cavern and back on the edge of the icy cliff. Standing straight he noticed the sculpture again.

Looking back at the cold and dark sculpture a bit of fear twinged inside him. _What if they stopped believing in me?_ He thought to himself. Jack sighed, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have kids stop believing in him, he had gotten used to being noticed. So he had to help this person. He knew he had to go back to the pole and apologize. He had a duty, and if that meant helping keeping this person believed in that that's just what he had to do.

He flew back down to the sculpture and gently put his hand on the smooth dark surface. He wouldn't let hate and fear rule him, he had to do the right thing.

º~º~º~º

North walked back into the meeting room, where the other three were conversing amongst themselves. Seeing the man return Tooth flew to him. "Is she alright?"

North gently nudged her out of his personal space and nodded. "She will be fine, just taking toll. Will be alright after rest." He looked around. "Jack?"

Sandy shook his head, but at that moment the window bursted open again, sending many elves flying. The yeti that had closed it threw up his hands in frustration and walking away, leaving the window open.

Jack had his hood up, his head hanging down, he avoided eye contact with the others. "Look guys, I, uh, just wanted to apologize." He rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry too Jack. We should've explained it to you more." She looked at him with wide eyes. "The reason it is so important for this person to have people believe in them is because they bring something to people." She gestured to the others. "Just like all of us, they bring something very important, something that is required for people."

Jack pulled down his hoodie, his bright blue eyes boring into her shiny violet ones. "Who are we supposed to be helping anyway?"

"Meh." All the Guardians stared at the young girl standing at the door.

**A/N: So what did you think? Once again, how's the accent? Is it bad or good, is it confusing to read it? Feedback is bliss, even bad feedback. If I'm doing something bad or you would like to see something different (in the great words of Loki) TELL ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry, I know it's been awhile but I had a HUUUUUUGE case of writer's block the past week. Shout out to Morethanmeetstheeye96 for helping me out of the funk. So anyway we're starting of where we left off. Jack and Cupid meeting, this should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"Meh." All the Guardians stared at the young girl standing at the door.

A yeti stood by the girl's side, shrugging and saying something no one understood, that is except North. North nodded to the yeti. "I understand." The he stepped toward the girl, waving a finger. "You should rest."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ah'm fine," it was a bold faced lie. Though Cupid claimed to be alright, nothing could be farther from the truth. Before she had just been in a room alone, but now she was surrounded by people. The colors were overwhelming, unfortunately for Cupid this group was very close. She was still weak from the flight and couldn't decipher whose was whose. Their 'auras' were overwhelming and suffocating her. Valentine had practiced growing up to notice peoples 'auars', or their colors. Each one had a specific color to their personality, her father taught her that for her job those colors were not important. He told her to only focus on the colors of love for her job, well of course Cupid had disobeyed her father's wished and learned to see all that was in a person. Now she wished she hadn't. Not only could she see each person's original color, but also pink and red sparking. She knew that one thing, these people were close.

She attempted to act normal. She took a step forward, but lost her balance, placing her hand on her head the yeti caught her.

"Hey are you okay?" Cupid looked up into the eyes of Jack Frost. She stared into his blue eyes, trying to focus. He held out his hand and she took it, standing up they both held the other's gaze, appearing to be in a sort of trance.

Jack looked at the new girl with curiosity. She was fair skinned, a few freckles. Her eyes were a shimmering blue, rival to his own of course. And her hair, holy icicles her hair! It was everywhere, it was like a wave of ginger, her bright red curls framed her face and about half a foot around her face as well. It was also long, scrunched up curls almost halfway down her back. She had a hard expression, but Jack couldn't ignore the glint of excitement and mischief in her eyes. Little did he know that as he was observing her, she was doing the same.

_Pale skin, it looks like snow. Icy blue eyes, could be very intimidating if it weren't for that glint in them. Smile that would make girls swoon, if he could get the attention of them that is. White hair, obviously wasn't originally. _No Cupid could see the face behind the mask of snow, another person was there. Cupid sized up the boy in front of her, they seemed about the same age, at least they appeared to be. But this wasn't who she wanted, she wanted the Guardians, not this... guy.

She realized their hands were still connected where he had tried to help her up. Jerking her hand away she scowled. She looked at the others, "Uh excuse meh but, who is this galoot?"

Jack looked confused by her sudden outburst, then he looked offended. "Who are you calling a 'galoot'?" Then he whispered to Bunny. "What's a galoot?"

Bunny snickered, this was just what he was waiting for. "It means moron or fool," he whispered back. He laughed when he saw Jack's jaw drop.

While the two were talking North spoke to the visitor. "This is Jack Frost, Cupid. He is Guardian." He boomed proudly, Jack hated it when he stated his title like that. But this was an exception, he enjoyed seeing the look of her face way too much.

With her jaw open Cupid recovered and looked at the ex-treasure hunter. "Ya mean ta tell meh that this... this, _ninny_ was made a Guardian?" She didn't even try to hide her surprise, or her displeasure. Sandy nodded excitedly then a wisp of sand appeared above his head to signal the moon. Cupid inwardly groaned.

"Jealous?" Now all previous abnormal niceties of this girl went out the window. Now he had a cocky grin on his face. Who did this girl think she was anyway? Then Jack remembered something North had just said. He looked at the girl, his eyes grew wide. "Wait, you mean _you're Cupid_?"

The girl huffed at him. "Yea, what's it to ya?" Her eyes bored into his, challenging him. "Why duya soun' so surprised."

Jack's face scrunched up. "I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't understand you." Her accent was so strong, it was even humorous. It turned out his question only made her more riled up, her hair seeming to flare with frustration.

Tooth gasped, Bunny looked amused, and Sandy and North seemed a bit worried by what would come.

"Aye said, ma name is Cupid," her teeth were gritted. "What's it to ya, galoot?" She muttered the end of the sentence.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's just that, I never thought Cupid would look like... you." He was trying his best to suppress his laughter.

Cupid took a step closer to him, the others watching from the sideline, not sure what to do. "An' explain ta meh, Jack Frost. What didya expect meh ta look like?" Jack's mischievous smile faltered, he then realized the trap he had made for himself. But he was in too deep to back down now.

Nudging past her Jack leaned on his staff, he shrugged. "Well first of all I thought Cupid was you know, a guy. You know with like a diaper and wings," he then noticed the snow white angel wings on her back. "And you know being all lovey dovey, shooting off those love sticks or something." He turned and gave a cocky grin.

He didn't know what happened, one second he was looking at her face, bantering back and forth. The next second he heard something akin to a whistle and was pinned to the wall behind him, an arrow was sticking out of the shoulder of his hoodie. He looked at the foreign object, his eyes wide with shock, then he looked back up at Cupid. She had her bow up to her face, a small smiling playing at her lips as she drew out another arrow. "Lovey dovey sticks, eh?" She took another step closer, her bow still drawn at him. She slowly walked closer, Jack's eyes grew wider and he gulped. Her arrow was inches from his chest when she lowered it, and jerked the arrow out of the wall and returned it to her quiver. Peeling himself away from the wall he gave a sigh of relief.

"First of all, tha person ya talkin' about is ma father, St. Valentine. He was tha original matchmaker, an' soon aye'll be succeedin' im." With that she turned away from him and turned her attention to the other Guardians.

"Alrigh' as I was sayin' before bein' interrupted," she glared over her shoulder at Jack. "Ma father an' I need yer help, tha help of tha Guardians," Jack walked up behind her, a fire burning inside him. Bumping her shoulder he stood next to North and the other Guardians. "Well listen here, Cupid." She huffed at him, he put a thumb on his chest. "I am a Guardian whether you like it or not."

She stared him down again, then back at the others. "How? Just 'ow would MiM think hirin' a kid is a gewd idea?" Jack's jaw dropped, his eyes narrowed as he retorted.

"What do you mean kid? I'm just as old as you are." Jack grew angrier when he saw her roll her eyes. "Sure ya are, that's why ya act like a rookie. Tell meh, Frost, 'ow long 'ave ya been one of us?"

Jack paused, debating whether or not to lie. Thinking that if he did he would get called on it and look like a big moron he settled for the truth. "300 give or take." Now it was Cupid's turn to drop her jaw, she quickly tried to cover it but Jack saw right through it. "Wait, so how long have you been doing this?" He took note on the red crossing her face, whether embarrassment or suppressed anger he didn't know. "About 300," she mumbled.

"Ha!" Jack said with a smirk, folding his arms as he looked at the blushing spirit. Just as she was about to snap something back, Bunnymund hopped between the two, holding his hands up before the two started making this into a full fledged fight. He knew that the two would likely butt heads, and seeing the Sheliah get a rise out of Frost was pretty entertaining. But this was getting a bit out of hand.

"Oi you two, knock it off," he said, his voice firm.

"He started it!"

"She was the one who-"

"I don't care, I'm finishin' it," Bunnymund said, the authority in his voice stopping the two, leaving them to simply glare at the other.

"Now, what exactly happened to your father, Cupid?" Bunnymund asked in a softer tone, putting a paw on the girl's shoulder.

Cupid tore her gaze from Jack to stare at the Pooka, her mind playing over the scenes once again.

"Ah'm not exactly sure wha' happened. One minute he was happy as ever, gettin' ready for the big day." She smiled, as if recalling happier times, then her face fell and she frowned. "Then somethin' came over him. An' things started to change. Our cherubs started to vanish, turnin' back into the clouds they were made from. My father's wings drooped and he couldn't fly. He fell onto a cloud as if he barely had the strength to rise." Her breath was coming fast and short, Bunny looked at her. "It's alright Cupid, you're safe here." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me...he said the children stopped believin' in him," she finished, her voice cracking at the last bit.

The Guardians, Jack included shared a look of fear. All of them understood what happened when the children stopped believing, they had all experienced it when Pitch had attacked the world with his nightmares.

Cupid watched the group of Guardians expectantly. "Well," she asked, getting impatient with the lot. "What are ya plannin' on doin'? What's happenin' to mah dad?"

Tooth fluttered to the girl and Bunny moved to stand next to Sandy. Tooth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cupid, last year there was an incident." Cupid nodded. "Ah know, the one with Pitch." Toothiana smiled. "Yeah that, well what Pitch did to destroy us was to ruin our belief, he got the children to stop believing in us."

"Aye, we must help Valentine get his belief back again," North cut in, his usually playful tone replaced with a serious no-nonsense one.

"And how are you managing that?" Cupid spat, jerking Tooth's hand from her shoulder, she took a few steps back from the Guardians. "He doesn't have a fancy globe like you lot have," Cupid said crossly, gesturing to the large globe she had noticed earlier. North glanced at the globe, stroking his beard as the wheels in his mind began turning.

"Aha!" North said after a moment, startling the group. "We must search around whole world for where belief is lacking, find it, and fix it! Together we will save Valentine and his holiday!" North said with a triumphant cheer. the others began to smile, even Cupid's lip turned up slightly, at the treasure hunter's stirring words.

"All right, we're with you, North, but where do we begin?" Tooth asked, looking at the enormous globe in his workshop, eager to start helping the young girl.

"Ah, very simple. Sandy and I will take the Poles and Australia, you and Bunny shall look around Europe, Asia and Africa. Cupid and Jack will-"

"No!" the two teen spirits shouted in unison.

"Why are ya puttin' me with 'im?" Cupid asked, pushing past Jack to face North. "Ah can work better by myself."

"Nonsense, two spirits are better then one," North said, ignoring Jack and Cupid's complaints, "You two will search around both Americas. Now, come on, everyone, we have belief to restore!"

And with that the groups separated to find just where Valentine's belief was missing. Little did Jack know how big of a part he would have in this search.

**A/N: Again sorry about the wait, but I'm out of it... sort of. Anyway how was it? Hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
